emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8478 (16th May 2019)
Plot David still hasn't called the police despite Jacob's no show yesterday as he fears the press will get hold of the story of a pupil running off with his teacher who also happens to be his dad's girlfriend. Leyla orders David to call the police anyway. At that moment, David receives a call from a withheld number. Jamie dodges Kim's calls. There's a knock at Jacob's hotel room door. It's David. As a relieved David hugs Jacob, Jacob explains he didn't know who else to call. Megan is still beating herself up over the crash which is made worse when she witnesses Jai tearing a strip Eric for not looking before he crossed the road. Kim follows Belle into the shop and questions her about Jamie's whereabouts. Belle lies he's on a call out. After Kim leaves, Jamie pops up from behind the counter. Belle reminds Jamie that he and Kim need to find a way to co-exist as they live in the same village. Matty's surgery scars are healing well much to his delight. Belle and Jamie head to the pub. To Jamie's relief, Kim isn't there, although moments later, she walks in with Graham. After Kim mouths off about Belle, Jamie informs his mother that it was Belle who persuaded him to give her a chance which leaves Kim suspicious about Belle's motives. As Ryan and Dawn are talking in the beer garden, Dawn spots Will letting himself into Woodbine Cottage so makes her excuses and leaves. David and Jacob return to the village. Dawn charges over to Woodbine Cottage and orders Will to leave, telling her father he's gone way to far. Determined to get his revenge on Harriet, Will demands to know where she is but Dawn claims not to know. To stop Will going to find Harriet, Dawn blocks the door and threatens to call the police. An altercation ensues which results in Dawn hitting her head on the coffee table. As Dawn checks her wound in the mirror, Will exits Woodbine Cottage. When Kim makes a comment about the Dingles, Lisa publicly labels her a sour-faced bitch who nobody can stand which infuriates Kim. Rodney mentions to Harriet that Dawn looking for her earlier so Harriet head back to Woodbine Cottage where she finds Dawn nursing a cut on her head. Harriet realises Will was responsible for Dawn's injury although Dawn protests it was an accident and warns Harriet that Will was waiting for her when she came in. Cain continues to act off with Moira. Dawn advises Harriet phone the police and lock the door as Will could do anything. Instead, Harriet locks Dawn in the house and heads off to find Will, vowing this ends now. David knocks at Jacob's bedroom door and tells him they need to talk about what happened. Harriet heads to the church where she finds a coffin bearing her name. She yells Will's name and declares his ends now. Moments later, Will appears in the church. He locks the door then says hello to the woman he knew as "Michelle". Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kim Tate - Claire King *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Unknown hotel *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden *Main Street *Church Lane *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Farrers Barn - Living room and Jacob's bedroom *St. Mary's Church - Nave Memorable Dialogue Lisa Dingle: "Take away your fancy house and your fancy car, and you’re just a sour-faced bitch nobody can stand!" (to Kim Tate) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes